Solo piensa más en mi
by gruvia-naruhina
Summary: Castiel pide ayuda a Sucrette con un problema en la Sala de Delegados... Este es un pequeño fanfic de este juego que tanto me encanta, para mostrarles que no me olvido de esta maravillosa página, seguiré actualizando mis otras historias en cuanto pueda :D


¡Hola Corazones!

Hoy volví con un oneshot de este increíble juego otome que tan atrapados nos tiene a todos. Esta vez escribiré una historia entre nuestra querida Sucrette y el sensual pelirojo...

¡Comenzamos!

-¡Castiel, deten- mis palabras eran silenciadas cada vez que me jalaba brúscamente del brazo.

-¿Quieres hacer silencio?- cerró la puerta de la sala de delegados - Alguien puede oirnos y avisarle al imbésil de Nathaniel...- dijo mientras revolvía entre los papeles que había sobre la mesa.

-¿Quieres explicarme que hacemos aquí? Si nos descubren sin un permiso tendremos problemas- él se detuvo y me miró con una sonrisa sarcástica.

-¿Para qué me precisas?-

-Para que vigiles- Suspiré enfadada. -Escucha, si la directora le avisa a mis padres que me salto las clases, vendrán a vivir a mi casa y yo NO soporto a mis padres-

Mirándolo de reojo volví mi vista a la puerta. Nadie. Escuchaba de a ratos las quejas del pelirojo mientras desordenaba los papeles. -¿Quieres hacer menos ruido? ¡Tú mismo me lo advertiste!-

-¡Lo sé maldición! Es que no está el maldito papel con el teléfono de mis padres por ningún lado...-

Suspiré molesta. Me alejé de la puerta bruscamente y me fui acercando a él con la intención de ayudarlo. -Déjame ayudarte... me siento mal...- confesé. Castiel me escuchaba mientras ambos seguíamos buscando, uno al lado del otro...

-¿...Por qué...?-

-Por Nathaniel. Si le llegasemos a causar problemas me odiaría a mi misma de por vida...-

-...-

-...-

Sin darnos cuenta, nuestras miradas se cruzaron deteniendo nuestras acciones. -¿Qué sientes por él...?-

-¿Eh...?- podía sentir cómo mis mejillas iban lentamente adquiriendo un color carmesí. -¿S-sentir qué? Jaja, él y yo solo somos ami...gos...- me detuve al ver su expresión seria. Por primera vez Castiel no estaba bromeando. Miré al suelo.

-Nathaniel y yo...- de pronto, pude sentir su cálido aliento rozar contra mi rostro. Mis manos apoyadas sobre mi pecho mirando sus brillantes ojos iluminados por los rayos del sol al atardecer.

Colocó sus manos firmemente a ambos lados sobre la mesa llena de papeles, dejándome sin escapatoria alguna -¿C-Cas...-

Sus suaves labios rozaron los míos haciéndome estremecer. Mis ojos bien abiertos veían a uno de los chicos más duros del instituto mostrar su lado blando.

Castiel presionó, ahora si, bien sus labios contra los míos. Increíblemente suaves y cálidos se movían al compás de mi boca, aunque en realidad yo no estaba haciendo nada.

Al presionar un poquito más sentí como mi espalda comenzaba a doler ya que no tenía apoyo ninguno -Mm...- me quejé suavemente aún con mis ojos incrédulos.

Sin mutarse, el chico descendió a besar mi cuello y lentamente me fue acostando sobre la mesa, quedando él sobre mi. Sostuvo mis manos entre las suyas y me hiso rodear su cuello. Olía muy bien. Cuanto más se acercaba y más me permitía olfatear su sedoso cabello, más me enredaba en su embriagante aroma.

Mi respiración poco a poco fue aumentando en su velocidad al sentir sus delicados mordiscos en mi cuello -...Castiel...- suspiraba. Al escuchar su nombre provenir de mi, sentía una sonrisa egocéntrica posarse en su rostro. Nuevamente volvió a posar su mirada en la mía por unos instantes...

-...- Podía ver su acelerado cuerpo sobre el mío intentando respirar deseando más y más, como si fuera un lobo hambriento.

-...- mis manos se deslizaron a su cabeza enredándose en su despeinada melena roja. Mi cuerpo también estaba en busca de aire. Mi ropa estaba un tanto desalineada, dejando a la vista la tira del sostén y mi cabello yacía esparcido sobre la mesa. Mi rostro era algo de lo que no quería ni hablar. Completamente roja hasta las horejas y parte del cuello, siempre fui de las pocas que se sonrojan por nada.

Me miró por unos segundos con lo que creo fue ternura y volvió a acercarse a mis labios. Esperando otro cálido y delicioso beso cerré mis ojos, pero solo pude sentir un susurro en mi oído.

-Si te gustaron, hay más de donde salieron esos... solo debes olvidarte de ese delegado inútil y pensar en mi...- abrí estrepitosamente mis ojos y pude verlo dándome un último beso en los labios antes de levantarse y guardar un papel en su bolsillo.

Me incorporé sentada en la mesa y arreglé mis prendas. Se detuvo al girar el pestillo -¿Vienes o haces pijamada en el Instituto?- aún inconsiente de lo que acababa de ocurrir hace unos segundos, le seguí lentamente hasta haber cerrado la sala de delegados...

FIN

¡Yeeey!

¿Qué les ha parecido? ¿Les gustó o no?

Perdonen cualquier tipo de error u horror ortográfico, es que escribí esta historia desde el celular y tiene activado el autocorrector quelo que menos hace es corregir :P

Espero que hayan disfrutado leyendo y sientanse totalmente libres de criticar, responder y dar ideas mediante un review o un mensaje privado, siempre acepto todo con los brazos abiertos para aprender nuevas cosas.

Es mi primera vez escribiendo sobre otra cosa que no sea Anime, Manga y más en específico Fairy Tail (Gray y Juvia) por lo que hice mi mejor esfuerzo jeje

¡Espero leerlos pronto amiguitos!

Los quiere muuuuuucho,

gruvia_naruhina


End file.
